Freljord
The Freljord is a harsh and unforgiving land. Proud and fiercely independent, its people are born warriors, with a strong raiding culture. While there are many individual tribes within the Freljord, the battle lines are being drawn in a three-way civil war that will determine the future for them all. One tribe unflinchingly honors the that have ensured its survival; another follows the dream of a united future, as foretold by a young ; while the third worships the power of an enigmatic . Champions of the Freljord Other Related Champions * is a Darkin that murdered the barbarian tribe of . * is a fire spirit that is possessing the body of Kegan Rodhe, a Freljordian warrior. * lost his son in one of Noxians campaigns towards the Freljord. * is an ancient yordle which was preserved by in ice to later combat the Watchers. * is a former ancient Freljordian warrior turned into God-Willow in Ionia. * took to the Hirana Monastery to find peace. * and were sent by to investigate the growing tensions within Freljord. * is searching for World Runes in The Freljord. * went to Freljord to finish her training and find a way back to Shurima as suggested by . * has animosity towards . Lore Legends }} The Freljord (pronounced /'fɹɛɫjɔɹd/ frell-yord'') is a region located in the northern part of Valoran. The Avarosan tribe have formed The Kingdom of Freljord and are the main governing body of this land. It is currently in a civil war with the Winter's Claw and Frostguard tribes. Ancient beings called the Iceborn originate from this area. Freljord is an unforgiving place. A mountainous land covered in snow and ice, it is home to many vicious ice storms. Travel, especially in the winter, can be very dangerous. The elements often claim even those who have spent their entire lives there. Only one storm exceeds the ones found in Freljord: the Gelid Vortex - a swirling, icy maelstrom which circles the northern hemisphere of Runeterra. ;The Feats of Braum : In the mead halls of the Freljord, Braum's great feats are immortalized by murals painted on the walls. On many a frozen night, the locals gather to recount his tales amidst merriment and drink! Hide= *Starring . |-| Show= * , the Heart of the Freljord."}} * * * * * * as his shield, he could brave any threat."}} * * * ;Tomb of the Troll Boy * Stories of the hero of the Freljord. * Starring . ;The Lost Tales of Ornn * Stories of the Forge God. * Starring . ;The Voice from the Hearth * I have sead enough. * Starring . ;An Old Friend *Take care with this world. What is made can be unmade. * Starring . History }} The Three Sisters and the Frozen Watchers Freljord was once ruled by humans. They were led by three sisters; '''Avarosa, Serylda '''and '''Lissandra. The Frozen Watchers approached them offering gifts, magic and immortality in exchange for their services and loyalty. Lissandra became the Seeker and voice of the Watchers, secretly betraying her sisters in exchange for her masters' power. Their people were forged into weapons and titled the Iceborn. '''They served the Watchers willingly at first, winning them a vast empire and building them the fortress now standing over the Howling Abyss.Lissandra's Howling Abyss Speech The Final Stand on the Bridge In time Avarosa grew tired of their servitude and united the Iceborn, rallying them against their masters. The final stand against the Watchers took place on the bridge crossing the Howling Abyss. Many Iceborn died, but in the end the Watchers were overrun and thrown howling into the abyss, giving the crevasse its name. An Iceborn was chosen to guard the place in case the Watchers returned; Avarosa encased '''Gregor in ice so his spirit could stand vigilant eternally, sounding the horn if their former masters returned.Gregor dialogue Death of Avarosa Lissandra engineered the death of her sister Avarosa, the true queen of Freljord, although what transpired is known only by the Ice Witch herself. She was buried beneath a cairn with her true ice bow. The grave was marked with a single rune: Avarosa. This grave and legacy would later be discovered by her descendant and play a very important part in shaping the current Freljord. Forgotten History and Frostguard Corrupted Even after their fall Lissandra stayed loyal to the Watchers. In preparation of their return Lissandra spent centuries purging all knowledge of her masters from history and secretly warped the Frostguard Tribe to serve her and her goals.Lissandra Champion Page The Yeti Rider The Frostguard held a menagerie of the Freljord's wildlife. The centerpiece of their collection was the Yeti: an uncommon creature with mystical qualities and raw physical strength. As the beastmaster's helper befriended the Yeti, named Willump. He secretly helped restore his new friend to good health. One day he found the Yeti's cage shattered, with only a crude drawing inside signaling the Yeti's farewell. Without hesitation, Nunu rushed into the wilderness in search of his friend. When Nunu caught up his tribesmen had Willump cornered. Nunu threw himself to aid the Yeti. As the whip was raised against Nunu the Yeti swelled up with fury he would not invoke for himself. The Yeti left the man bloodied in the snow and the remaining Frostguard fled. With no going back Nunu joined Willump in his great escape. The Raider's Massacre Raiders ambushed a young clan in the dead of night, and though his warriors initially were able to push the attackers back, The battle changed when a stepped forth, inspiring an unearthly bloodlust in the invaders. Tryndamere's tribe was overrun within moments. With no hope of survival Tryndamere threw himself at certain death. The dark figure swatted him aside, mortally wounding the young barbarian. Dying, Tryndamere gave in fully to his wrath. His blood boiled and his anger consumed him, banishing his mortality. But instead of confronting him the shadowy figure gave Tryndamere a knowing smile as he withdrew into the shadows. That was the last time the barbarian ever saw his nemesis. Avarosa's Chosen Heir As a child, was always a dreamer and an idealist, who heard and liked the stories of the ancient queen Avarosa. Her mother's untimely death forced her to lead her tribe at a mere fifteen years old. However, her peaceful ideals angered some tribesmen who plotted to dispose of her. Their attempt was thwarted by a mysterious hawk who led Ashe to Avarosa's legendary bow, with which Ashe disposed of the insurrection and gained the respect of her tribe. Her tribe, now named the Avarosan, soon grew bigger than any other behind her newfound power and visions for unification. Alliance with the Frostguard : Note: The original name is Lissandra. When taking over Princess Mauvole, she named Mauvole's daughter Lissandra so when the Ice Witch took her identity, she reclaimed her own name. One of the rulers of the three tribes that controlled the region, Princess Mauvole of the Frostguard, was found dead in her quarters in the city of Rakelstake. The elders of her tribe determined the cause of death to be natural, which cleared the way for the new Princess, Lissandra, to claim her throne and the title of Ice Dervish. In Princess Lissandra’s first act after her coronation, she stunned her new subjects as she swore fealty to another of the three Princesses of Freljord: of the Avarosan. In her coronation speech, Lissandra pleaded with her people that the time had come to unite Freljord under a single banner. Lissandra’s words swayed her kin: her coronation speech was warmly received by her tribe, and her tribe’s elders signaled their solidarity with their Princesses’ desire for unification. However, the third of the Freljord Princesses – of the Winters Claw – remained fiercely adamant in her opposition of the other two. Sejuani retreated to isolation with the elders of her tribe. This caused concern among the members of the other tribes, who believed she may be readying for war. Alliance with the Northern Barbarians As weeks passed, the modest population of Freljord were shocked as hundreds of barbarians - including - arrived to pay their respect to the late Princess Mauvole of the Ice Dervish tribe. Ashe was present for the barbarian procession, and she met afterward with Tryndamere and Lissandra for a private dinner. The arrival of the barbarians, some predicted, was due to an invitation from Ashe to Tryndamere in order to deter Princess Sejuani from taking any aggressive action. It later became clear that Tryndamere's visit was not entirely a selfless venture, but for the negotiation of a mutually beneficial opportunity. After weeks of meetings and discussion, Ashe accepted Tryndamere's offer to join forces with the barbarians. Her decision was met with resounding support by the members of the Frost Archer and the Ice Dervish tribes. The New Queen and King are Crowned Immediately following Kolminye's address, the united tribes crowned the Queen of Freljord. Ashe was the first princess to ascend to the throne since the Three Sisters War divided their people. According to Freljordian tradition, the Queen selects the King to rule by her side. Ashe selected , solidifying her arrangement with the barbarian tribes. On the topic of her choice, Ashe stated that her actions are guided by the needs of her people, not by romantic notions. The union was a pledge to reinforce their commitment to the alliance. Queen Ashe later offered a seat on Freljord’s new Royal Advisory Council. Sejuani emerged from her reclusion to respond, stating that she would never accept Ashe as her Queen, and that anyone who did so was contributing to the perversion of their culture. However, her opinion was not echoed by her people, as hundreds of Winter’s Claw tribesmen journeyed to Rakelstake to attend Ashe’s coronation. There, Nunu accepted his appointment proudly, and the largest contingent of yetis ever witnessed by humanity was present for the celebration. Hordes of barbarians also migrated to their new home, many arriving to view the second crowning of their King. Tryndamere welcomed his people with an inspiring declaration, stating that they finally have a voice in Valoran, and could now be seen as they truly were: proud and noble warriors. The Rabble Rouser ' quest for the ultimate brew brought him to the Freljord. While lost in an unyielding blizzard, Gragas stumbled upon a great howling abyss. There he found a flawless shard of ice. It imbued his lager with incredible properties and kept it at perfect serving temperature. Intoxicated by his new drink he blundered into a deteriorating negotiation between tribes discussing joining . Setting off a legendary brawl ending with drinks, he unwittingly saved the negotiations. Although hailed a hero, he set off into the tundra once more in search of means to the perfect pint. War Comes to Freljord When she was last reborn, witnessed the rise of a mighty and united human tribe. She guarded their lands with pride as they prospered, but such unity could not last forever. The great tribe fractured into three, and after that upheaval, Anivia watched the people of the Freljord become embroiled in battle. As she strove to calm the turmoil tearing her home apart, Anivia began to sense a greater threat: an evil turning the pure magic of the ice blackened and corrupt. Anivia knew if such evil took root in her home, that same darkness would find its way into her heart. The cryophoenix had to act. Anivia soon found an ally in Ashe who she offered her aid. Visions from the Vortex Before ascension as the lone chieftain of the Ursine, was the revered shaman of the tribe. He saw that peace had made his people soft and weak, forgetting the sacred art of war. He felt that the fire of their souls was soon diminishing. He told the triumvirate of chieftains of his misgivings but he was ignored. Seeking wisdom, he went to the top of their sacred mountain, a place shrouded by the Gelid Vortex. The maelstrom is said to be magical, and it was the one who chooses the chieftain of the Ursine. Upon reaching the summit, Lightning struck him and when he awoke he saw a vision of the Ursine being mercilessly slaughtered by ice monsters. When the vision ended he hurried to the tribe and there the chieftains lie in wait for him. They battled him and before Volibear fell, he summoned the maelstrom's power and defeated them. Because of this, the triumvirate appointed him as the new chieftain. He immediately then began to arouse his tribe from complacency, revived their battle-hardened traditions, and finally forged his alliance with , the warrior who would fight with them against the coming . Hero of the Freljord : For more details, see The Feats of Braum The frozen peaks of the Freljord have for centuries punished the weak. But as these feared glacial lands host the graves of the frail, for the mighty, the land is a cradle, a place that elevates mere strongmen into true champions. story started here, and as his strength and fortitude grew, so too did his legend. Today, his feats inspire all from the poorest of peasants to the fiercest of raiders. And as he prepares to bear his shield into battle once again, he goes knowing he carries the hopes and adoration of the Freljord’s people with him. Civil War : In full detail, see Battle for Freljord War erupts between Avarosan tribe and Winters Claw over who would truly rule the Freljord. Though unbeknownst to them, has secretly been preparing her tribe for the return of the Watchers. She betrays Ashe and reveals herself as the Ice Witch of legends. Now with the plan in motion, only one shall stand as Freljord's ruler after this bloody conflict. Locations Visions of The Freljord Frostguard Citadel= |-| Iceborn Fortress= |-| Rakelstake= |-| Glaserport= |-| Howling Abyss Caverns= |-| Howling Abyss Gateway= |-| Vaults of The Iceborn= Freljord is located in the Northest part of North Valoran. The currently well known locations encompassing Freljord are: Avarosan Iceflow Glacier The Avarosan Iceflow Glacier is located somewhere beside the Gelid Vortex in the Ironspike Mountains. Frostheld Located in the Avarosan Iceflow Glacier, it serves as the Capital of the Avarosan Tribe. Frostguard Citadel The Frostguard Citadel is where and her Frostguard keep Freljord's artifacts, treasures and records of its history. The Beast cells are where found and freed him. It is separated from the mainland by the Howling Abyss and is only reachable by a bridge that spans between the two sides. Gelid Vortex The Gelid Vortex is a powerful, unceasing storm located north of Freljord, surrounded by mountains. Glaserport Glaserport is a settlement with a harbor, known for its chained wolfships. Howling Abyss The Howling Abyss serves as the divide between the mainland and the glacial that contains the Frostguard Citadel. A bridge above it serves as the main entrance to the Frostguard Citadel. It is also a landmark where the Iceborn overthrew their oppressors.The Howling Abyss Ironspike Mountains The Ironspike Mountains are a large mountain range that stretches in a half circle, from just north of Noxus to Freljord at its northernmost point. It is also the location where has made her home. Lokfar Lokfar, the peninsula where the Berserker, , lived, located north of Sejuani's territory. Rakelstake Rakelstake was once a village where the Tribe of the Ice Dervish lived. Now it serves as a pilgramage site Freljord Avarosan. A statue of Avarosa guards the entrance to the pilgramage site. It is here where and proclaimed the formation of the Kingdom of Freljord. Ursine Village The Ursine Village can be found just below the Gelid Vortex's mountains. It is the main settlement of the sentient bear like race from which comes from. Culture General= The Freljordians were once a divided people known as Iceborn (a race once thought to be extinct) with "The War of the Three Sisters" having left the denizens splintered for generations. The region was divided and dominated between three nomad tribes: The Tribe of the Frost Archer, The Tribe of the Ice Dervish and The Tribe of the Winter's Claw, now known as The Avarosan, The Frostguard, and The Winter's Claw respectively. Over the years the tribes would have occasional skirmishes with one another, though the reasons for why they continued fighting had been long forgotten by most. The tribes are ruled by the three Princesses: ; (under the guise of allegiance with the Avarosans); and . |-| Mythos= The Path to Hearth-Home :For more details, see Dark smoke exhales, from the mountain half And wind blows through hollow dells Skies clear as day, shall soon turn gray And you'll know, you're nearing Ornn Barring your path is a chasm wide Howls rise from fathomless pits But close stands a bridge, frozen by time And across, you'll soon find Ornn River of fire, that scorches the earth Belies his kingdom of stone And steel sings its tone, as a god stands alone The shaping hand, we know as Ornn Sparks leap and fly from the star-fallen ore Forging his works, divine Bellows erupt, with unbridled force No longer lost - the Mountainsmith, Ornn Government The Freljord is mostly structured in a non-hereditary matriarchal fashion. Tribes are lead by a warmother each if of which has: bloodkin, steelskins, claw leaders, sisters (a rank), icewalkers, thralls, champions (several husbands who are the toughest in the tribe), allied shamans, lost tribe relatives, related clans and more. Regular barbarian tribes have various systems and customs different from the main structure. tribe, for example, is patriarchal. Freljord has become a land of endless conflict since the "War of the Three Sisters" broke out. Even though Freljord already has a sovereign, tribal leaders still fight for it bringing with them their tribes. Avarosa= }} The Avarosan are those whom are loyal to . While others war, Ashe works day and night to establish a single alliance throughout the Freljord. Though her methods are peaceful, she is still backed by a powerful and committed army. Champions that have allied themselves with her are: , , , and . |-|Winters Claw= }} The Winter's Claw tribe is led by the ferocious . Sejuani wishes to conquer the Freljord through absolute strength. In her eyes, the Freljord is a place where only the strong deserve to prosper. As she raids, her warriors allow the stalwart to live under her banner while they pillage the weaker tribes, leaving them without the means to sustain themselves. Once her work is done, only the mighty will be left in the Freljord. Champions that have allied themselves with her are: , , and . |-|Frostguard= }} The Frostguard dwell hidden beneath an eternal winter, deep in the ruins of the ancient Freljord. The Frostguard obey their leader; . Concealed from the world in the far North of Freljord, the Frostguard archive of all Freljords archaic history. Though seemingly peaceful, the truth of the Frostguard's allegiance is far more disturbed. The world had forgotten the terrible enemy that ruled the Freljord long ago and was cast into the depths of the Howling Abyss following a long and brutal battle. And now, whilst the ignorant sleep, Lissandra plots to return her masters to their former glory. Only the trolls and their king, , have allied themselves with her. Relations Bilgewater At least some inhabitants in Bilgewater are of Freljordian descent, and occasionally one finds inverted Freljordian longships against the carved cliff faces. Freljordian fishermen constantly trade with the nation. Demacia Demacia and the people that now make up Freljord have had a history of conflict, albeit nowhere near as grievous as the conflict between Noxus and the northern barbarian tribes. Both and have been highly critical of Demacia’s neutrality during Noxus’ Barbarian Pacification Campaigns. In fact, Demacia had been quite protective of its territory, turning away refugees during the campaign’s more bloody episodes. Likewise, Demacia’s northern homesteads were oftentimes targeted by barbarian raiding parties. Both governments have a great deal of diplomatic work ahead of them before they can bridge the gap that spans decades of distrust. Noxus Freljord has ill will towards Noxus, especially the barbarian population. The Empire puts it's efforts into growing separatist ideas within Freljord, holding it back from ever truly challenging it as a nation. Trivia General= * Officially, Rioters explained that Freljord means "frozen ground" in unspecified Nordic dialectshttp://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/2017/08/ask-riot-pro-patches-and-riven-balance/; however, the expected Old Norse forms would've been & , from *fruzanō erþō. ** Unofficially, Freljord better resembles unattested Old Norse & from proto-form *frijahalsō erþō, lit. "free(- d) earth". * The history of Freljord is heavily featured on The Journal of Justice Issues 2 to 5. It narrates the crowning of and as Queen and King of Freljord and the general background of the area. * The tribal division among the three best-known matriarchal ones mirrored in : ** The peaceful, agrarian Avarosans embodied the workers; ** The rugged, belligerent Winter's Claw embodied the warriors; ** And the mystical Frostguards embodied the priests. * The three legendary sisters' names are Avarosa, Serylda and Lissandra. ** The Lissandra of the three sisters is now who hides behind the identity of modern-day Lissandra the Ice Dervish. She is therefore an ancient relative of and . * The , , , , and are artifacts of the Iceborn. ** The Guardian's Horn was made to warn Freljord when the Frozen Watchers returned. ** , , , , , are in some way thematically linked with Freljord. * True Ice is a phenomenon that exists only in the coldest depths of the Freljord. A magical matter so cold it can never melt, master smiths have managed to craft this strange substance into powerful weapons and armor. ** True Ice's crystalline structure seemingly can change, owing to in-universe thermochemical processes, producing various to make different weapons: from Avarosa's elastic bow to Trundle's rigid club; much like real-life , whose two best-known are the soft and the hard & brittle . ** bow, shield, bola, and club Boneshiver are made from True Ice. uses True Ice in his brews. ** axes were tempered with true ice. * "Battle for Freljord" is an in-game event between the three Freljordian leaders, , and . * lived in Ancient Freljord when the Watchers attacked his area. * might have intervened the battle of the Watchers and the Iceborn. * True Ice never melts. Dark Ice is True Ice that has been corrupted. * The Frozen Watchers are believed to be trapped in the Howling Abyss. |-|Skins= Alistar UnchainedSkin.jpg|Unchained Alistar Anivia BlackfrostSkin.jpg|Blackfrost Anivia Annie FrostfireSkin.jpg|Frostfire Annie Ashe FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Ashe Ashe QueenSkin.jpg|Queen Ashe Ashe WoadSkin.jpg|Woad Ashe Darius WoadKingSkin.jpg|Woad King Darius Ezreal FrostedSkin.jpg|Frosted Ezreal Garen DreadknightSkin.jpg|Dreadknight Garen Heimerdinger SnowmerdingerSkin.jpg|Snowmerdinger Irelia FrostbladeSkin.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Janna FrostQueenSkin.jpg|Frost Queen Janna Malphite GlacialSkin.jpg|Glacial Malphite Nocturne FrozenTerrorSkin.jpg|Frozen Terror Nocturne Olaf GlacialSkin.jpg|Glacial Olaf Ornn ThunderLordSkin.jpg|Thunder Lord Ornn Quinn WoadScoutSkin.jpg|Woad Scout Quinn Rammus FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Rammus Sejuani TraditionalSkin.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Shen FrozenSkin.jpg|Frozen Shen Shyvana IceDrakeSkin.jpg|Ice Drake Shyvana Sivir SnowstormSkin.jpg|Snowstorm Sivir Swain NorthernFrontSkin.jpg|Northern Front Swain Taliyah FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Taliyah Trundle TraditionalSkin.jpg|Traditional Trundle Tryndamere KingSkin.jpg|King Tryndamere Volibear ThunderLordSkin.jpg|Thunder Lord Volibear Volibear NorthernStormSkin.jpg|Northern Storm Volibear Volibear RuneguardSkin.jpg|Runeguard Volibear Warwick TundraHunterSkin.jpg|Thundra Hunter Warwick Media Themes= ;Main Theme ;Related Themes Lissandra, the Ice Witch - Login Screen| Ornn, the Fire Below the Mountain - Login Screen| Braum, the Heart of the Freljord - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Freljord|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 |-|Videos= League of Legends - The Making of Freljord Music|The Making of Freljord Music Video Enter the Freljord|The battle for the Freljord begins Video Trials of the Poro|Braum Reveal Feats of Braum|Braum Lore Darius Fear League Animation Workshop| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Pictures= Avarosa's Statue.png|Avarosa's Statue Avarosa's Statue Concept.png|Avarosa's Statue Concept Freljord Frostguard Citadel 1.png|Frostguard Citadel 1 Freljord Frostguard Citadel 2.png|Frostguard Citadel 2 Freljord Tundra.png|Freljord settlement Freljord building concept.png|Freljord building concept 1 Freljord building.png|Freljord building concept 2 Freljord people concept.jpg|Freljord clothing concept Freljord concept.jpg|Old Freljord concept 1 Freljord.jpg|Old Freljord concept 2 Ashe and Tryndamere together.jpg|Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere Frostgaurd Citadel.png|Lissandra and the Frostguard Citadel Braum Origin Art.png|Braum Feats Wall Mural Bard lore 1.jpg|Frozen Watcher constellation Freljord LND concept 01.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 02.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 03.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 04.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 05.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 06.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 07.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 08.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 09.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 10.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 10 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) See also * Freljord Universe Page * Battle for Freljord * Howling Abyss * Lokfar * Snowdown Showdown References cs:Freljord de:Freljord es:Fréljord fr:Freljord pl:Freljord pt-br:Freljord zh:弗雷尔卓德 Category:Places